The present disclosure relates generally to semiconductor devices. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices formed on a semiconductor-on-insulator substrate having resistors integrated thereon.
In order to be able to make integrated circuits (ICs), such as memory devices and logic devices, of higher integration density than currently feasible, one has to find ways to further downscale the dimensions of field effect transistors (FETs), such as metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs), and resistive structures, such as semiconductor resistors. Scaling achieves compactness and improves operating performance in devices by shrinking the overall dimensions of the device while maintaining the device's electrical properties. Additionally, all dimensions of the device are typically scaled simultaneously in order to optimize the electrical performance of the device.